Baltimore Blues
by Very Special Agent Dinozzo
Summary: My take on how Tony and Gibbs met, and the danger that followed.


**A/N: Here's my take on how Tony joined NCIS, this story shouldn't interfer with the Tired, if anyone is worried about that.  
I have this story planned up to about chapter 9 so it shouldn't take to long for updates.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Any mistakes are mine.  
Let me know what you think ! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS or the characters.**

Hitting the silent button on his cell, Detective Anthony Dinozzo stood up off his couch and answered his phone.

"Dinozzo"

"Hey buddy, late night?"

"Brendon. Why are you calling me at 6 in the morning on our day off?"

"Because it's not our day off anymore, chief gave as a new case. I'm already at the scene, hurry up and get your butt down here."

"I-" Tony was cut off by the dial tone.

"Uh, of course I have to work on my day off. I never get a day off, it was ridiculous that I let myself think that I would have a day off." Tony mumbled to himself.

Stretching Tony walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, opening it to take a drink Tony grabbed his keys and a jacket and walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Tony pulled up to the scene and saw three things, there were Baltimore police officers all over the place, 4 bodies were lying on the cement, and his partner was flirting with some witness that he was supposed to be interviewing. Brendon had been his partner for 2 years now, having both been promoted to Detectives in Peoria. When Tony had moved to Baltimore, Brendon had followed, saying something about partners sticking together. Tony knew that it had more to do with the fact that they were the only family for each other, Brendon's parents having died early in his life. The blue-eyed brown haired boy was the only person that knew Tony better than himself and he was a loyal as could be. The fact that he was smart, and funny was just a bonus. Most people at first glance would think that they were just a pair a incompetent pretty boys, but the truth was that they had the highest closing rate in the city.

Walking up to Brendon, Tony took his time to examine the scene. 4 dead bodies, all guys, with what looked like stab marks all over the body. "Hey man, what's the deal?" Tony pointed towards the bodies.

"Coroner says that they died from multiply stab wounds, he said he can't tell us much more until he gets them back to the morgue." Brendon read off his notepad.

"TOD?" Tony questioned.

"He said around 2-4 days ago, but here's the thing you're not going to like…" Brendon paused mid-sentence.

"What?"

"the victims re 2 civilians and 2 marines, you know what that means." Brendon glanced at Tony.

"Yea, NCIS is going to try and take our case," Tony looked at Brendon. "But we're not going to let that happen."

Tony glanced up at the sound of tires screeching on the pavement. "Guess NCIS is here, Great." Tony said sarcastically. Walking over to the vehicle Tony saw 2 people get out of the car, a woman and an older man. The man had grey hair, silver almost, that made him look older than he probably was. His eyes, even from a distance were piercing blue and he had a stare that could kill. He appeared gruff to Tony and that was confirmed when the spoke.

"NCIS, I'm special agent Gibbs and this is special agent Blackadder." The man stared at Tony.

"Hello, I'm detective Anthony Dinozzo and this is Detective Brendon Ward. You here to assist in the investigation?"

"No, we're here to take over the investigation." Agent Gibbs replied harshly.

"Well that won't be necessary, we are both competent enough to handle it." Tony flashed his 1000 watt smile.

"I highly doubt that." Agent Blackadder spoke up.

"Really? And why is that special agent Blackadder?" Tony said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Look how young you are! Can you even ride a bike without training wheels?"

"Yup, just took them off last week," Tony said sarcastically. "Look, just because we're younger doesn't mean that we aren't just as good or better then you at solving cases."

"I really doubt that." Blackadder replied.

"Well, since we aren't going to agree on giving the case away, how about we share? That way we both win." Tony turned to Gibbs completely blowing off Blackadder.

"No way.." Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Look, you're in my city, just because there are two marines doesn't mean you can just come and take over everything." Tony challenged Gibbs.

"Why do you want it so bad? Just so you can get credit?" Gibbs retorted.

"Actually I care more about solving the case and catching the bad guy, if you want credit you can have it all."

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Tony pushed.

"We'll work together, but I get my forensic scientist and my ME." Gibbs told Tony.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to keep anything from us."

"great, we made a deal. Now let's go solve the case." Gibbs walked away.

"Huh, Brendon, why didn't you say anything?" Tony turned around to face his partner.

"He kind of freaks me out." Brendon said truthfully.

"Well this is going to be a very interesting case then." Tony smiled.

Gibbs was annoyed. Detective Anthony Dinozzo was able to get under his skin faster then anyone, and didn't seem worried when he stared at him. The detective was young, but smart, Gibbs could tell that he was competent enough to help, but Blackadder felt differently. She said his mischievous green eyes and his 100 watt smile only meant trouble. The young man seemed quick-witted which he liked, but the fact that he was a smart ass was quite annoying. Gibbs was not looking forward to working with the two detectives. Little did he know what he was really getting himself into.

**A/N:Well...? What'd you think? Let me know ! Review!  
Next update should be Tomorrow or Thursday, **

**:)**


End file.
